Always Here to Help
by Samona
Summary: She waits to help him anyway she can. That's what makes her different.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, me no own so you no sue.**

**I don't own Naruto. But I do own Wren.**

**One more thing just to warn you I'll be putting little sayings in this story at certain parts.**

**Chapter 1 - Love**

**Sasuke sighs as he makes his way through the forest. His hands in his pockets as usual, his neck bent slightly downward and his eyes closed. He looks as if he is deep in thought.**

**Sakura walks through the gates of Konoha and into the forest looking for her dark haired teammate. As she walks through the forest she calls his name, wondering where he is. "Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke opens one of his eyes and stops. He looks behind him to see Sakura. He sighs and closes his eyes again. "What?" he asks in his usual cold voice. Sakura sees Sasuke and runs up to him. "Where are you going Sasuke?" Sasuke shrugs his left shoulder slightly before turning and beginning to walk again, "No where…Just walking…" he answers with a sigh.**

**Sakura stands there and looks at him. She blushes and asks, "Can I walk with you?" Sasuke shrugs again and keeps walking, "Come if you want." he says, opening one eye to look at her. Sakura runs up to his side and walks with him. 'This is unexpected. I thought he was going to call me annoying and tell me to leave him alone.' Sakura thinks to herself.**

**Sasuke sighs and opens his eyes. He tilts his head back to look at the sky while still walking. Something bothering him, he just couldn't figure out what it is.**

**Sakura looks at Sasuke and asks, "Are you ok Sasuke?" Sasuke snaps his attention to the pink haired shinobi before sighing slightly, "Have you ever had something bothering you…but you don't know what it is…" he confesses slowly, not making eye contact with her emerald eyes. Sakura looks at Sasuke again and raises a brow. "Umm, yea I have."**

**Sasuke sighs and shakes his head slowly, regretting that he ever brought it up. He closes his eyes again and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke I can help you find out what it is…If you want." Sakura says. Sasuke looks at the ground before sighing. "What would…the definition of…love be?" he asks slowly as memories played through his mind.**

**Sakura blinks and then blushes. **_**'Why the hell is Sasuke asking us this for? Then again he wouldn't know. But why us of all people?!' **_**shouts Inner Sakura. "Love is when umm. Two people like each other very much. Or even when one person likes another person very, very much." Sakura bangs cover her eyes. "Sometimes it's kinda hard to talk to that person. And your heart will beat faster when you're around that person." Sakura placed her hands over her chest.**

**Sasuke nods slowly before sighing, his mind is pressing down with so many thoughts that it seems impossible. Sakura looks at the ground then back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, why do you ask?" she is very curious right now at Sasuke's actions.**

**Sasuke shakes his head slightly. "Just a lot of things have been happening lately that makes me wonder just how much I care about someone." Sakura nods her head. **_**'Sasuke caring about someone. Oh My God! The world is coming to an end!" Inner Sakura yells sarcastically. Sakura shakes her head as Inner Sakura laughs.**_

**Sasuke sighs and sits down under a Cherry Blossom tree. He leans against the trunk of the tree and tipping his head back, looking at the sky. He had never thought about something or someone for so long. Sakura sits down next to Sasuke and looks up at the sky.**

**S.S.-I.K.: Ok well that's Chapter 1 I hope you all liked it. Please review. Ok anyways about the story. As you can see Sasuke is alittle OCC. And Sakura's 'Inner Sakura' is a little on the flip side, crazy, loco, whatever you want to call it.**

**Person: Why am I not in the story?"**

**S.S.-I.K.: -turns around- Because your character doesn't come in yet. Right now it's just Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Sasuke: You'll know that just by reading this chapter, dobe.**

**Naruto: I'm no dobe, bastard.**

**Sakura: Naruto this ain't the time.**

**Naruto: Ain't, ain't a word.**

**Sasuke: Then why did you just use it in a sentence using that word saying that, that word **_**isn't**_** a word, dobe.**

**Naruto: -blinks-**

**S.S.-I.K.: Ok anyways Sasuke as you see you just said something to complitmamacated for Naruto's mind.**

**Sasuke: -blinks- Compl-what?**

**S.S.-I.K.: Complitmamacated.**

**Sakura: Don't you mean complicated?**

**S.S.-I.K.: -nods- Same difference.**

**Team 7: -blinks-**

**S.S.-I.K.: Anyways, like I was saying…Ok you all just made me just forget what I was going to say. Anyways while I'm go and try to find out something, Please review my story and hold on tight because Chapter 2 will be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2  Promise

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, me no own so you no sue.

I don't own Naruto. But I do own Wren.

Here you go kohanoharu no more bold.

One more thing just to warn you I'll be putting little sayings in this story at certain parts.

Chapter 2 - Promise

Sasuke glances at Sakura before smirking and looking back at the sky, "You know…You aren't as annoying as I thought." Sakura blushes then smiles and says. "Thanks." Sasuke smirks again and closes his eyes; oddly enough the silence made him wonder his mind back to the same person once again. Cherry blossom petal flows around them.

Sakura looks at Sasuke then back at the sky and starts humming. Sasuke sighs a bit. "You know…the only reason I've ever called you and Naruto annoying… is because I've always been afraid…" he confesses slowly. He feels like he can trust Sakura. Sakura stops humming and looks at Sasuke, "Afraid of what?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and feels the soft wind blowing by. "Every time I've ever gotten close or attached to anyone they always get taken away from me or killed…So I figures I pushed everyone away… No one would get attached and neither would I…and only a few people have ever stuck by me in my life…"

"I stuck by you Sasuke. And I always will." Sakura says. Sasuke smirks slightly, "I know you will…You're a lot like an old friend old mine…She was very loyal…" he sighs and closes his eyes. Sakura smiles a little and looks back up at the sky.

Sasuke's eyes droops slightly as he stares at the ground. "Wren…" he mutters to himself, barely audible, again memories flashing slowly in his head. Sakura looks at Sasuke through worry eyes. "Sasuke are you ok? Who is Wren?" Sasuke shakes his head. For the second time in his life he wasn't okay.

"She was the first person there…Wren was…after Itachi killed everyone…Every time I broke down she was there…but she lied…She told me that she would always be there and would always love me…but then she…" he drifts off slightly. Wren had caused so much joy and so much pain at the same time and it didn't seem possible. "What did she do Sasuke?" Sakura asks him.

"

_You said you'd always be there for me..._

_But your not...and it's my fault...it's all my fault..."_

"Wren joined Itachi…Itachi told me everything she ever said was a lie…and she just stood there smirking as if satisfied that she had managed to get so close…" he clenches his fists slightly. He still cares about Wren and still loves her like the best friend she had always been to him, he can't let go of the past, and it is slowly eating away at him.

Sakura looks at the ground. "Sorry. I really don't see how someone can be so cruel and backstabbing like that." Sakura looks up at Sasuke. "Don't worry. I'm always by your side ready to help." she says smiling a little him. Sasuke glances at Sakura. "That's the different between the two of you. You always stick to your word. Thanks." he says, whispering the last part.

Sakura stands up and stretches. "No prob. But anyways it's time for us to be getting back. It's getting dark." Sakura holds out her hand to Sasuke. Sasuke looks up at Sakura as cherry blossom petals behind her dances to the sunset. "Sasuke, you ok?" Sakura's voice asks. Sasuke nods and takes her hand and stands up.

As they walk back toward Konoha gates they said nothing. Sakura finally decides to say something before they go their separate ways. "Sasuke I hope you know that what I said was true. I'm here ready to help you anyway that I can. I don't care what it is." she says folding her hands behind her back.

Sasuke looks at Sakura and smirks. "Yea, I know what you said was true. And I believe you too. Just promise me you'll stick to your words." Sakura smiles alittle. "Promise." Sakura turns toward her house. "Well see ya tomorrow Sasuke." Sakura waves to him. Without another word they went their different ways for tonight just listening to the wind or to their inner person go on and on bragging.

--- ---

S.S.-I.K.: And that was Chapter 2.

Anuyasha: We hope you liked it.

Naruto: I'm still not in it.

S.S.-I.K.: No you don't say. -rolls eyes- Naruto you come in like everyone else in the next chapter.

Naruto: Who is 'everyone else'?

S.S.-I.K.: Who do you think 'everyone else would be?

Naruto: Other characters from the show.

S.S.-I.K.: -_ sarcastically_- No really?! I thought it was Billy Bob, Bob Billy, and the monkey down the street.

Naruto: You know…At first I thought that too.

All: -sweatdrops-

Sakura: Of course you did Naruto.

S.S.-I.K.: -throws something at Naruto- Slow fool

Naruto: -hits in head and falls, sits up- what was that for?!

S.S.-I.K.: You being you.

Anuyasha: Well he can''t be anyone esle. Unless he uses a justu

Sakura: Naruto you ok?

Naruto: -grins- Don't worry I'm invincible.

Sasuke: More like an imbecile.

Naruto: What was that bastard?!

S.S.-I.K.: We just went to the store -throws ramen at Naruto- Shut up would you!

Naruto: -runs out and makes the noodles-

Anuyasha: Hey I think that was mine!

S.S.-I.K.: -throws ramen at Anuyasha- I'm sure as that as long that I got Ramen we can manage to keep them quiet at sometimes.

Anuyasha: -follows Naruto-

Sasu/Saku: -nods-

S.S.-I.K.: I can't believe I got a twin that act likes Naruto.

Sakura: Well you're lucky she doesn't act like him all the time.

S.S.-I.K.: Yea...Well anyways We'll see you all soon in the next post. Don't for get to review please. See ya.

Anuyasha: -pop head through the door- Ja NE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	4. I'm back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
